


Unbreakable

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: She thought herself strong, tough; her heart cold, unbreakable…





	

She'd survived her time as an agent; had worked hard to become M. She thought herself strong, tough; her heart cold, unbreakable…

…until he sauntered into her life.

Bond. James Bond.

Exuding a confidence she found alluring, and an arrogance she found frustrating, M realized she was in danger right from the start.

The first cracks had begun in that moment.

Before long he’d worked his way into her bed, and then into her heart.

Giving the order that had killed him caused the cracks to splinter, then shatter her heart.

She was not unbreakable.

James Bond had broken her.


End file.
